Komahina OneShot 5
by JazmanianDevil13
Summary: Komahina-Nagito turned into a girl? What does Hinata do about this situation?


I sigh as I start walking up to Nagito Komaeda's house.

 _Why am I forced to check on Komaeda? He may kill me if he lets his psycho side show, again._

 _He's says everything is all for the sake of hope and the only way is to bring despair to bring hope._

 _I guess that makes sense in a way, but I still think it's wrong. Bringing despair and killing classmates isn't the ONLY way to bring hope._

 _We can work together to bring hope and leave this island together. But everyone is too selfish or fall for Monokuma's tricks._

 _I mean, I trust him secretly, but I can't show any kindness towards him around anyone else or they will think I'm crazy too._

I knock on the door.

"Come in!" I hear a sleepy voice yell.

 _Is it just me or did Nagito just sound like a girl?_

 _I must be imagining things._

I walk in and instantly lay my eyes on his bed.

He seems to be under the blankets, sleeping.

I walk over to his bed and poke the blankets.

"Hey Nagito~Kun. Get up," I say as I continue to poke the blankets.

"Mmm...fine," He says as he slowly removes the blankets and gets up.

My eyes widen really big and my jaw drops. My face turns a bright shade of red.

"Hm? What is it, Hinata~Kun?"

I point at his body and hair.

He blinks a few times before looking in the mirror.

 _Nagito turned into a...girl._

 _How is this even physically possible!?_

Nagito's hair was now a little ways past his shoulders, covering part of "his" little bumped chest. His shirt and jacket was still the same, except they were tighter. Instead of wearing jeans, he was now wearing short black shorts with little buckles connected to the long tight black socks that go up his legs.

 _I have to admit that he looks cute as hell._

"I still look like the trash I am," Nagito says.

"N-No you don't! You don't look like trash at all. Whether you're a guy or a girl," I reply.

"R-Really, Hinata~Kun?"

"Of course! Y-You look cute."

"Even if I'm a guy?"

"Y-Yeah..."

 _She_ smiles and wraps her fragile, but gentle arms around me.

I blush even more, but wrap my arms hesitantly around her waist.

"It's ok, Hinata~Kun. You can touch me."

I nod and relax my arms around her waist.

"Thank you, Hinata~Kun. No one has ever been nice to me before...and no one has ever called me cute...not even a girl."

I smile and nod my head a little.

 _I want to stay like this forever. It's relaxing to know how it feels to hug again without worrying about being killed or betrayed._

She hugs me tighter, causing her body to push against mine.

I blush even more, if that's even possible.

She leans her head my shoulder and nuzzles into my neck.

I start to laugh a little."Hey, that tickles!"

I feel her laugh against my neck, causing me to laugh more.

"I don't feel lonely anymore because of you," She whispers.

"I won't let you be alone anymore. Even if you're a bit crazy," I laugh a little.

"Hehe, I guess I'm a bit crazy, Hinata~Kun. But it's all for the sake of hope."

"There you go with all the hope stuff again," I reply.

She shrugs her shoulders a little and nods.

 _She acts so different when I'm here with her. She's more quiet and sane._

I slowly move my arm and run it through her long hair.

 _It's so soft._

I pull away a little and look into her eyes.

"U-Um...Nagito? Can I...touch you more?"

She blinks a few times, surprised.

"Touch me? In what way, Hinata~Kun?"

"N-Not in _that_ way," I reply quickly, face turning beet red.

"It's fine Hinata~Kun. I don't mind either way."

I nod a little in embarrassment.

I grab her wrists and put my hands in hers, entwining fingers.

Her eyes widen in shock.

She looks up and smiles.

"I thought you were going to be a pervert, Hinata~Kun," She giggles.

"I am _not_ that type of person!"

"Just kidding. I knew you were innocent," She giggles again.

I sigh and smile a little.

Suddenly, I get close to her face and gently kiss her cheek.

She giggles.

 _This is payback for tickling me earlier._

I kiss her cheek a bunch of times, sending tickling sensations through her.

She starts laughing."S-Stop that."

"Nope, not done yet," I answer, while lowering my head down to her neck.

"I-I'm...sensitive...t-there," She says while laughing more.

"Well that's a good thing," I say as I kiss her neck softly.

After a minute of her giggling and laughing, I stop.

She smiles and suddenly yawns.

 _Hehe, she sounds like a little kid._

She leans against my shoulder, sleepily.

"I'm getting you to bed," I say as I slowly pick her up, bridle style.

 _She's really light._

I set her on the bed.

"Hinata~Kun?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Can you...stay with me?"

I sigh and smile."Ok, if you say so."

I walk over to the other side of the bed and lay next to her.

She sleepily scoots herself close to me and wrap her arms around my neck.

 _She wanted to cuddle. How cute._

I put my arms around her waist and scoot myself as close as possible.

"Goodnight, Nagito," I say before slumber takes me over completely.


End file.
